


Pippin's Thankful Day

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Pippin Took is determined to get his cousins into the thankful mood, even if he has to pull Frodo Baggins away from his herbal tea.Happy Thanksgiving!





	Pippin's Thankful Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

On most days, Pippin found himself daydreaming of stealing mushrooms from Farmer Maggot. This was not one of those days. This was a time to be thankful. He was determined to keep Frodo Baggins and Merry Brandybuck in the parlor for as long as possible.

“Pippin, what’s this about?” Frodo and Merry asked in unison.

“Come on! Surely, you two are thankful for something.” Pippin said, determination in his eyes.

“I don’t have to be here.” Frodo said, gesturing to the kitchen. “Do you want some tea, Pippin?”

“Come on, Frodo. What are you thankful for?” Pippin asked, stopping his cousin.

“I really want some tea first.” Frodo said, facing his cousin.

“It’ll only take a few minutes.” Pippin said, curious.

“Alright!” Frodo sat back down. “Well, I’m thankful that my cousins are here, celebrating with a nice pot of tea.”

“Tea sounds good.” Merry hummed, smiling. He opened his eyes. “Oh! What am I thankful for? My cousins and good cheers!” He said, wrapping an arm around Frodo. He released his older cousin a moment later.

“I’m thankful that we’re together, too. No incidents this week.” Pippin said, smiling.

“Right. Can we have tea now?” Frodo said, making his way into the kitchen.

Pippin sighed. Well, he did good, but his efforts failed. He looked at Merry as his cousin wrapped an arm around him.

“Don’t worry, Pippin.” Merry said, encouraging him. “There’s always next year.”

“Well, I’ll be glad when we have some pumpkin pie. Oh! There it is.” Pippin said, as Frodo passed to him a slice of pumpkin pie. It was the best pie he ever had. What a great way to end the day: with friends, family, and a feast to remember!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Happy Thanksgiving! :)


End file.
